Tradução Happy Birthday
by Paulacastroms
Summary: Autora: The Last Letter /Tradutora: Paulacastro - É o anivesário da Beckett e Castle entra em seu apartamento para ser o primeiro a lhe desejar Feliz Aniversário


Título: Happy Birthday  
Autor: The Last Letter  
Tradução: Paulacastro  
Categoria:AU - Humor/Friendship  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: 2  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo:É o anivesário da Beckett e Castle entra em seu apartamento para ser o primeiro a lhe desejar Feliz Aniversário  
Link: .net/s/5617929/1/Happy_Birthday

Eu ri muito dessa fic, tive que traduzir...

Feliz Aniversário.

Ele era Rick Castle. Charmoso, bonito e imprevisível. Ele rastejou pelo corredor escuro. Pegou a chave de seu bolso – ele havia feito uma copia da original no começo da semana – e destrancou a porta. Fechou-a silenciosamente atrás dele. Tirou seus sapatos e se virou para corredor escuro e sombrio.

Abriu a primeira porta que viu, lamentando não saber a planta do apartamento, e olhou dentro do banheiro. Fechou a porta suavemente. A próxima porta era um quarto de hóspedes, o que significava que havia apenas uma porta faltando. A porta em que sua vitima poderia ser encontrada.

Suas meias não faziam nenhum som no tapete, ele abriu a porta e a fechou discretamente atrás dele. Ficou parado por um momento, procurando ajustar-se no ambiente sem luz. Ele olhou ao redor e encontrou sua arma em cima da cabeceira. _Isso não se faz_, ele pensou. Ele foi até a cabeceira e tirou a arma, colocando-a debaixo da cama. Problema resolvido, agora não havia mais a possibilidade dele ser baleado.

Levou um momento estudando a linda mulher à sua frente. O longo e escuro cabelo caia sobre seu rosto de porcelana, seus lindos olhos estavam fechados, seus cílios roçavam seu rosto. Sua respiração estava profunda, um sinal certo do sono em que ela estava.  
Ele olhou para o relógio. Mais dois minutos. Em mais dois minutos seria seu trigésimo aniversario, e ele queria ser o primeiro a lhe desejar feliz aniversário. Ele observou os números se moverem impacientemente, até que o ponteiro ficou em cima deles.

Ele se posicionou meio agachado, se preparando para pular em cima dela, respirou fundo e gritou, "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!" e pulou. Acertou uma figura meio embriagada com a força de um jogador de futebol americano, despertando sua vitima sem fôlego.

Quando Beckett recuperou sua voz, no entanto, ela retrucou: "Castle, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"É o seu aniverário." Ele explicou, ainda sentado em cima dela para não lutar com ele, porque ele tinha certeza que essa batalha ele não podia ganhar.

"E?" Beckett perguntou.

Rick franziu a testa, havia um 'e' nisso tudo? "Eu queria ser o primeiro a lhe dizer feliz aniversário."

"Então você entra no meu _apartamento_?" Beckett perguntou, surpresa, apesar de saber que realmente não deveria estar. "Você não poderia me falar isso na delegacia ou alguma coisa?"

"Eu perderia a chance se seu pai ligasse para você, ou Ryan ou Esposito te mandassem uma mensagem." Castle explicou. "Ou se abrisse o cartão que Lanie te mandou."

"Você leu minhas correspondências?" Beckett perguntou, se contorcendo sob o peso de Castle.

"Não, não." Castle soou indignado. "Estava bem em cima das outras."

"Claro." Beckett concordou sarcasticamente. "Você pode sair de cima de mim agora?"

"Hmm," Castle meditou. "Depende. Você vai me matar?"

"Não nesse momento."

"Bom." Castle saiu de cima dela.

Beckett se sentou bocejando, e notou o relógio. "São 4 da manhã!" Ela se queixou.

"Sim." Ele se sentiu orgulhoso. "Você nasceu as três e cinquenta e sete da madrugada. Esse foi o horário em que eu te acordei."

"Oh." Beckett assentiu. Então, depois de um momento de silêncio, ela disse de uma forma conformada. "Você não vai embora... vai?"

"Não." Castle disse rapidamente, fazendo o som do n o mais algo que podia.

"Certo." Beckett sabia que não havia sentido discutir com ele. Além disso, ela poderia coloca-lo numa cela na delegacia mais tarde. Ah... doce vingança.

Castle já estava saindo do quarto, ele havia comprado tudo que precisava para um café da manhã de aniversário, quando um pensamento veio à sua cabeça, ele colocou sua cabeça para dentro do quarto, "Eu quase ia me esquecendo: Feliz Aniversário, Beckett."

"Obrigada, Castle." Beckett disse, quase sem sarcasmo.

Cela

Eles estavam a caminho da delegacia, e Beckett estava prestes a se envolver propositadamente em um acidente para assim, Castle calar a boca. Ela não tinha idéia do que o fez ficar assim. Castle geralmente era chato, sim, ela havia aprendido a lidar com isto, mas isso, isso já tinha passado para o lado irritante. Nesse momento, Castle estava descrevendo a ela exatamente como ele fez o omelette que eles haviam comido.

Beckett o interrompeu. "Castle." ela disse, esperando ter sua atenção.

Ela teve. Ele congelou no meio de uma palavra, a boca meio aberta, as mãos tentando imitar uma frigideira. "O que?" Ele perguntou, depois de três longos segundos.

"Como você sabia do horário em que nasci?" Isso a estava incomodando desde que ela o ouviu dizer esta manhã.

"Eu tenho contatos no hospital." Castle explicou. "Eu faço muitas pesquisas sobre os efeitos de lesões, então fiquei amigo de muitos médicos." Ele a lançou um sorriso. "e as enfermeiras me acham charmoso."

Beckett rolou os olhos. "Então vá seguir uma delas para um livro."

Castle abriu a boca para mandar uma resposta sarcástica, mas então foi como uma lâmpada se acendesse em cima de sua cabeça. "Ótima ideia. De alguma forma, vou fazer Nikki ficar sob o disfarce de uma enfermeira. Isso vai ser sexy." Ele começou a traçar um novo enredo.

Dez minutos e o tráfego de New York depois, Beckett pulou para fora de seu carro e praticamente correu para dentro da delegacia. Ela continuou seu caminho, mesmo quando ouviu Castle vindo logo atrás dela.

"Espere Katie." Ele ofegou, lutando para se manter junto a ela.

Beckett deu a volta. "Você acabou de me chamar de _Katie_?" Ela o perguntou.

"Ooh." disseram Esposito e Ryan, como se eles estivessem na 2ª série.

"Talvez eu tenha." Ele disse. "Talvez não."

"Não, ele definitivamente disse." Esposito acusou.

"Não seja um delator." Beckett criticou. "Eu sei exatamente o que Castle disse."

Castle começou a se afastar do brilho dos olhos dela, e gemeu quando ela deu um passo para perto dele, o sorriso maléfico que ele havia visto tantas vezes em seu rosto.

*DEZ MINUTOS DEPOIS*

"Ahh, qual é pessoal, isso não é justo!" Castle gritou. Ele colocou suas mãos ao redor das barras da cela, e balançou, mas elas não se moveram. "Qual é, por favor!"

Ryan, Esposito e Beckett ficaram apenas lá, tomando seus cafés e assistindo à ele como se fosse uma peça da Broadway. "Pobre Castlezinho." Beckett disse bem humorada.

"Tsk, tsk," Ryan adicionou, "Mas ele talvez aprenda alguma coisa."

"Castle aprender?" Esposito parecia chocado. "Nunca!" O trio riu.

Castle franziu o cenho. "Haha caras, vocês podem me deixar sair agora?".

Os três trocaram olhares e depois balançaram suas cabeças.

Capitão Montgomery saiu de seu escritório e Castle pensou, _Estou salvo_.

"Beckett, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Estamos lendo os direitos de Castle." Ela explicou suavemente, enquanto o queixo de Castle caia. "Ele assaltou a casa de uma policial essa manhã."

"Eu te acordei para te dizer 'Feliz Aniversário'." Ele lamentou. "Isso dificilmente é um assalto!"

"Arrombou e entrou." Beckett adicionou.

"Eu fiz uma copia de sua chave." Castle disse. "Não arrombei nada."

Beckett se virou para seus colegas. "Eu diria que isso é uma confissão, não?"

Ryan e Esposito se entreolharam, e assentiram vigorosamente.

Montgomery olhou para seus detetives como se eles tivessem enlouquecido, mas depois Beckett piscou, e ele entendeu a pequena brincadeira. "Continuem, detetives."

"ESPEREM!" Castle chorou." Vocês não podem me deixar aqui!"

"Observe." Beckett disse. Castle chorou, gemeu e a amaldiçoou pelas suas costas, e ela decidiu que ele podia ficar lá pelo resto do dia.


End file.
